


Shy girl/Bad girl

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how shy you are, you can never be shy when it comes to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy girl/Bad girl

Y/n sat quietly with the group near the campfire. Everyone spoke quietly amongst themselves while Y/n quietly looked at the small picture in her locket. She could barely see the people in the small photo, but she knew them to well that she didn't need the picture to be clear. There in the picture were the smiling faces of her and her mother and sister. She smiled sadly. When the outbreak spread her mom and sister were the first to go down. Her mom had gotten bitten by their neighbor while trying to help him. Then sadly her little sister had went to her mom not knowing of what she had become, leaving her all alone. Y/n had traveled alone until she came upon this group in the middle of the woods. They took her in but she never had an actual conversation with them. She sometimes listened to their life stories and thought of how normal everyone until this happened. That only reminded her of normal her life was too. A smile came to her lips as she remembered how she played with her little sister and mom. "what you got there?" Someone asked bringing her back from her memories. It had been Lori who spoke to her. On her face she had formed a kind smile. "Is that your family?" She guessed. Y/n dropped the locket that was tightly wrapped around her neck. "Um...." She looked around them nervously. Damn the shyness. She thought biting her lip. Ever since she was little she was horribly shy. She hated being the center of attention. "What happened to them?" Carl her son asked. "Are they dead?" Sofia asked. Her mouth fell open in shock. That opened the wounds she tried so hard to heal. Tears came to her eyes. "Sofia!" Carol said sternly and apologizing to me. Seeing them staring at her with sad eyes she stood up and ran away. "Y/n" Someone called out to her but she continued to run. "You shouldn't run out here by yourself." Rick said stepping next to her. She looked at the floor feeling guilty. "You know you should speak out more. I know you're shy but, we're like family now. And you're part of it. We're all we've got." Smiling she nodded. "Yea I'm sorry. Is that all my life I've always been shy... Mom always tried helping with my shyness but never worked." Rick was shocked that she actually spoke a whole sentence.

 

"Morning everyone." Y/n said with a hint of shyness. Everyone looked her way with shocked faces but then smiled at her. She helped with all the shores making small talk. "Y/n!" Shane called out. Walking over to him she asked what was up? "Go with Daryl on a run." She looked at Daryl out of all the people there he made her even more nervous. Gulping she nodded. Gathering her weapons she hopped on the motorcycle behind him. She cautiously wrapped her arms around his waist. Gathering as much stuff they need they filled their back packs. "I think we got all we need." She just nodded. Daryl stared at her wishing she would talk to him. "You know you can talk to me normally, I may come out looking a ass but i'm really a nice guy." She knew he wasn't bad but she felt nervous around him for a bunch of reasons. But the number one reason is that she felt oddly attractive to him. Y/n blinked her eyes realizing Daryl had gotten closer to her. Feeling herself blush she backed away from him. Daryl caught her by the arm. "Please don't shut me out." Daryl said and she looked him in the eyes.

 

Y/n couldn't tell how long they've been staring at each other but she couldn't stop herself from leaning in. Their lips met and bombs went off around them. She broke the kiss shock at the feeling that their lips made together. Daryl looked at Y/n with lust in his eyes. Daryl grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him kissing her deeper. With each kiss it got deeper and deeper. Y/n ran her hands under his shirt and broke the kiss just to take off his shirt. Daryl didn't hesitate to remove her clothing as well. Grabbing his throbbing cock he positioned himself at her opening. "Hurry." Y/n moaned as Daryl stretched her tight pussy. "So big." Y/n moaned. No it wasn't her first time but this is the first time that she's had one this big. "Can I fuck you hard?" He asked her worried to hurt her. And that's the last thing he wanted. "Oh yes. Please fuck me hard." Suddenly her shyness was gone. And Daryl really didn't mind this horny side of her. Y/n rubbed her clit. "I'm going to cum." She moaned. "Me too." "cum with me. " Daryl fucked her even harder. "Shit." They both came hard, shaking as with every wave of their orgasm.

 

"You were great." Y/n blushed and didn't meet his eyes. "Um... yea. We should just get going. They're going to think that something bad happened." She whispered getting on the motorcycle. Daryl shook his head with a smile on his face. "You don't have to be nervous around me, I mean you weren't shy when you begged me to fuck you harder." Her face got super red. Daryl sucked at her neck making her moan. "Don't worry. Now I know how to get you out of your shell." Chuckling Daryl go ton the bike and drove off.


End file.
